Rain
by HeNeedsHugs
Summary: RoyEd oneshots. VERY VIVID! Titled and influenced by precipitation.
1. Rain

I'm taking a break from translating doujinshi. I actually felt my brain melting at two this morning.

This is a GRAPHIC roy x ed paring. Seriously, if you're not into yaoi turn back. It's also a one shot.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters in the following story.

---

Standing outside, Colonel Roy Mustang felt the light rumble of thunder. Looking up he had only then realized that the sky had grown darker. _It is going to rain,_ Mustang thought absentmindedly. _I wonder if Ed is going to meet me under these conditions. _Slightly jumping at the sky's louder grumbling he sheilded himself deeper under the branches of a magnificent willow. _Oh, this is crazy. What am I doing here? _The clock had already ticked fifteen minutes past 7pm. _Late. Late. Late. Should have figured._ Every second that passed made Mustang doubt himself and this meeting more. Odd, considering Roy Mustang was not one to doubt his own actions. Mr. GoGetter was about to give a mental ultamaidem to the absent date when he saw a blonde head bobbing with a long braid whipping behind.

"You are late Fullmetal." Roy stated to the breathless youth.

Edward Elric had bent forward and placed his hands on his knees to enable better breathing. The only reply to his colonel was his panting.

"I suppose we should get a move on. Are you hungry Fullmetal?"

"hmmmph," Ed managed to suss out.

The rain had let up. Roy began to lead the way. Unknown to Edward, the Colonel had already picked out a spot to eat. A little cafe hidden within the park. Weeping willows draped in the front and around the side giving way to a stone path (yet big enough for two) leading to a picturesque outside eating area with tables over looking a private pond.

"Uhhh, Colonel? Why are where here?" Ed probed. _This is a little too nice for "We need to talk about work."_

Colonel Mustang, knowing what was running through Ed's mind tried to deter him from knowing true intentions. "Couldn't take you to a bar, now could I?" _Smooth! _

They took a spot outside an inwhat seemed like hours passed. Roy had ordered a bottle of red wine along with his food and Ed had decided upon having some along side. Feeling a bit more free. where they had begun to discuss the office and plans when the topic slowly began to lift from daily workings to their own use of alchemy. An opportunity arose and Roy grabbed it.

"You know, Fullmetal I have many books on plant transmutation. You may feel free to come over and check them out." Silence from Edward.

_I guess he seems sincere enough. After all how could I turn down an invitation from the most delicious man in the world? Delicious? Well, I guess. NO! He's my Colonel. It's improper to think of him like this. Improper to think of his smooth lips and jet black hair that so perfectly compliments his fair skin. Oh how smooth that skin is, I wonder how it feels...  
_

"I also have many books about other, more _unique_ topics. Many of which are not in the central library." As if on cue, Ed's ears perked up like an alert cat.

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Ed stood, yelling. The chair dropped to the floor and he began to blush because Roy still hadn't moved from his seat. "Sir?"

Paying the bill, Roy once again began to lead the way. "Fullmetal, you're supposed to be following," he bellowed. Ed (who was still standing with his hands planted on the desk and a bright red dash steaming on his face. _I've just about got him where I want him. _

Ed found it was harder to keep up than expected. _Why is Roy rushing? I mean, I know I wanted to leave in a hurry but it doesn't seem as if he wanted to. GOD I wish he didn't have such long legs, long sexy sexy legs. WAIT! NO! _"Colonel! Wait!"_  
_

"What's the matter, Ed? Can't keep up? C'mon, PUMP those short legs of yours!"

Ed ignored the remark, it was a tough thing to do. _He's letting me into his house. I can't mess this up. Did he just call my 'Ed'? No, wouldn't happen.  
_

The quiet insued as they reached Roy's. Ed was behind him so he couldn't tell that his higher ranking officer was nervous and fumbiling with his keys. Roy entered first, seeing how it was his place. Ed looked around not especally shocked at the sight before him. Clean white walls, books actually on bookshelves, and a singular picture fram.

Roy turned on the back of his feet. Facing his smaller counterpart he simply stated, "Ed, have yourself a ball."

"Colo--"

"Call me Roy," The raven haired man stated while stepping closer to his guest. "After all we're not working.. are we?"

_That smirk again. Oh how I love it. OH! He's getting closer. What do I do? What do I do? _Finally the shorter man decided upon bowing his head to hide his furious blushing. _Wow, these boots are getting old, maybe I should get new ones._ Any thought to escape what was actually going on. Anything to draw his attention from the _oh no! he's touching my face! Don't make me look at you! _

"You know Ed, you are one amazing creature." Slowly bringing his face closer to the younger boy. A slight brush of his lips ontop of the blonde's was enough to make Ed moan. Roy got infinite satisfaction from this.

"You stopped," he whined. Realizing that Mustang was no longer going to make an effort Ed grabbed the taller man's collar and kissed hard. Slowly inching himself closer to his commanding officer's body. Ed tried to deepen the kiss but found it hard considering he was on his tippy-toes and Roy wasn't bending his knees. Looking around, the quick blonde alchemist spotted a couch. Pushing the elder man to the couch and then ontop of it the younger of the two found it much easier to straddle his counterpart. A tounge delved deeper.

"mmm, ok that's enough Ed," Mustang said cooly as he grabbed his countepart's wrists and flipped him so he was under himself. _Taking charge! The Flame Alchemsit way! _he laughed inside. Outside was a different story. Hands skillfully removed Ed's jacket and shirt. Once the bothersome articles of clothing were removed wet and sloppy kisses were trailed from bruised lips down the jaw as Roy began sucking on Ed's collarbone. Slowly lifting a hand he removed Ed's hair-tie letting his blonde locks flow free. _Much better._

"MMmm," Ed gasped. _Oh wow, look at that tounge go. How did he know I was sensitive there?_ "Oh oh!" The nipple! _My nipple. _By this time the blonde's erection had grown near fully and immensly painful. Sensing this the kisses continued lower. The black haired man stopping just above the button keeping black leather pants on. "hmm k..k..keep..."

"Do you like this?" Roy coyly asked. He knew he was driving Ed crazy.

In a once in a lifetime truly wonderful moment Roy undid the button and zipper with his teeth, nearly sending Ed over the edge. Was that act even possible? Now his pants and boxers were being slid down and off of him. The tall and darker man began to toy with Edward. Kissing just above the base of his penis and nibbiling on the sensitive flesh. Roy stopped until he heard Ed whimper in complaint. Spending time on the boy's balls he found them to be just the perfect size for suckiling.

"ahhh, r...r..roooooyy..." At this pace, Ed knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "That feels... gooooood."

_ Of course it does._ _Silly boy, I've been at this much longer than you._ He replaced his mouth with his hand and then began teasing the head of Ed's penis.

Keep going!"_ I've never felt anything quite like this. It's amazing... _There was sucking and biting at the expense of Ed's shaft. Loud slurping noises filled the room as Fullmetal closed his eyes tight in an effort to hold on. This feeling was so wonderful that he didn't want it to end. He wanted it to go on forever. Roy's mouth was so warm and inviting... Even still, he was only human. Grasping the thick black hairs on the Colonel's head, he felt it building up. Escalating higher and higher until he began to buck his hips "ooooohh god... I'mm... I'm..." before he could even finish his sentence he emptied himself inside of Roy's beautiful mouth. "Ahhh," he let out one last time before collapsing on the couch.

Laughing a little, Roy looked over his prize. _There's just one more step until he's fully mine._ Picking up the tiny boy bridal style he kissed him, letting him taste himself then shuffled him off to Roy's bed.

"Uhh, Roy... I'm not tired," Ed's confusion was cute.

With a smirk the Flame Alchemist nodded, "I know Fullmetal, it's time for me to play." With those simple words, the muscular man placed Ed on his hands and knees. Sitcking a finger in his mouth for lubrication he then placed it at the tip of Ed's anus. Slowly insterting it he heard the blonde boy gasp. Once the first was all the way in he insterted a second, and then a third. Opening his fingers in a sissor type fashion he stretched Ed until he was satisfied with the idea that he could handle the larger member. Slowly Roy positioned himself directly behind Ed and pointed the head of his peice at the entrace of his trembling partner. Little by little he pushed himself into Ed, who just bowed his head and breathed heavily. Once he was all in he gave instructions "Ed, it's all the way in. Once you feel ready move as you like."

Quaking with this unfamiliar feeling Ed just stayed there, stark silent and frozen to the bed. He felt... full. It felt... different. _Surely Roy knows what he's doing and will make this feel good for me too, right?_ he thought. Finally mustering up some courage, the blonde moved forward a little and then pushed back. _That wasn't that bad..._

_ There's my cue._ Roy thought before taking Ed's hips in one hand and a handfull of hair in the other. He slowly began to form a rhythm going inside and out of Ed. Starting gentle and then speeding up and thrusting harder and harder.

This was hitting the younger's stop. "Oh god yes, Roy!" He never knew that getting anything put inside his backside would feel so wonderful. "Ah.." Roy was showing no sign of stopping and it wasn't bothering Ed at all. It didn't bother him when Roy let go of his hair and placed it on his now, once again, fully erect penis, again. Having it clenched and tugged while he was getting sexed in the back was almost too much for him. "NNNNGGHHHH," he screamed as he released himself all over Roy's hand.

Feeling the young man writhe and squirm then let himself go was all that Roy needed to finish off. "Ed... " He thrust himself hard into his partner and felt himself be elevated by the wonderous sensation rolling through him.

They both collapsed onto the bed. Roy stayed inside of Ed as they layed there and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There you have it, my first yaoi. Read and review please. I can make collections of one shots. However, only if I get some encouragement. 


	2. Snow

I've been such a busy lady! 10 days housesitting then week in Toronto AND THEN a week at a friend's house followed by a new boy (MMMM Manfriend ... don't ask because I can't give you an answer) and my new tattoo (I've already had one sitting... now I only have FOUR more... great)

Eh, I decided to finish it. My heart really wasn't in it but, what can you do? I also went back and fixed a multitude of spelling/grammar mistakes (plus some tweaks to the story you might want to re-read). Sorry. If there are any left, let me know (ignore the use of "taisa" I think it's a disgustingly sexy word)

I do not own FMA, never will (can you hear my sobbing)  
-  
Snow.

Edward Elric hated snow, he really did. It was just too beautiful. It wasn't actually the snow or even the cold so much as how it made him feel. What was that proper term? Lonely... that must be it. Snow was something Ed felt needed to be shared. Shared with a loved one. East City was rough when no one was around to talk to. Winter is gut wrenching when all you have is yourself. So as The Fullmetal Alchemist made his way down the dark street he kept his eyes on the ground where the filth instead overshadowed the beautiful skyline, never once feeling the pair of eyes on his back..

Once inside the main door to the dorms the blonde boy took a deep breath inward and let out a startiling sigh. Warmth. It felt good. His flesh limbs were tingiling as his body tried to adjust to the new temperature. Realizing he was just standing in the foyer he shook the cold of his jacket and made his way to his dorm. Climbing the stairs, finding his keys, unlocking the door, and stripping down seemed like too much work for his tired frame. _Damn, I miss Al. _He thought to himself.

Al, Edward's younger brother, had gone off to spend the holiday with friends, the Rockbells. They had taken care of Ed and Al when they were younger and their mother had passed on. Even though he knew Al was safe those golden eyes still worried about his little brother. _One more week until he is back and then this won't feel so bad._

Knocks on the door jolted Ed out of his hardly comfortable dorm bed. He let whomever it was knock more while he checkd the time on his State Alchemist watch. "It's late... quarter after midnight.. " he began to swing the entrance open "..to... be... exact..." Ed found it hard to finish his statement while obsidian orbs were staring at him.

"May I come in," The gentleman caller asked. A blonde braid (he was too tired to take it out) swung infront of him and he let himself in before quietly shutting the beige door. "Thank you, it seems I dismissed Havoc before I found out where my car keys were."

Grunt. That's all that came of The Fullmetal Alchemist. One, low, straight from the belly grunt. _So why did you come here?_

AS if on cue, the taller man responded.. "I came to your dorm first because there are a few things I'd like to speak with you about."

Another grunt from Edward. He noticed a smirk cross the older man's face and figured he just wanted to torture him more. Except, he wasn't in the mood for lectures and height remarks. He just wanted to lay back down. "If you need to stay there's a bed over there," Ed said hotly while pointing accross the room. "I'll be sleeping." With that and no other words he worked his way to his small bed and threw the covers back on himself.

"Apparently, you did not understand me Edward," The caller stated. Moving towards where the chibi-blonde had placed himself. "I said that I wanted to discuss something with you." Now daintily sitting ontop of the bed. Slowly moving his left arm over Ed for better positioning. Slowly lowering his face upon the older Elric's, letting their lips graze together.

"Mustang-tasia, what the fuck are you doing?" Ed squeeked. This was a shock. If he would have know his very own Colonel was going to make moves on him, well, he would have kept the door shut. It did feel good, but he wasn't about to admit it.

As if reading his mind, Roy Mustang lowered himself down again. This time lingering upon Ed's waiting for a reaction other than anger. His muse for continuing came when the blonde's lips parted momentarily. Just long enough for the Colonel to slip a tounge it and turn the kiss from sweet to rough and brusing.

When Edward never pushed his superior away, it was taken as a chance to get more comfortable. He was roughly thrown back and then straddled only to be kicked back into another brutal kiss.

"mmmg," quietly escaped from Ed's lips and just as soon he began to register what was happening he blushed. Feeling a hand reach up and release his hair from confines of a braid. Fingers running through his blonde hair and setting it free upon the pillow. Fingers he wished would touch him for years. Fingers that made their way down his jaw line, down his collar bone, down his chest, down, down, down. Down far enough until they reached the bottom a tucked in shirt, freeing the black shirt then groping what was underneath. "Unng" he let out again.

Finally breaking the kiss, Roy began to take off his younger counterpart's shirt. watching his face closely. What were usually bright, golden eyes were now half-shut and filled with lust. Something Mustang had never seen in him before. Something that turned him on. Yanking the shirt from the boy's left arm he then decided to tease Ed for pleasure's sake.

"ahh," apparently Ed couldn't make a real word if he tried. He was too busy enjoying these new sensations.

"Ed," Roy wispered while hands were grazing up and down. No reply as the dark Colonel slowly slid his hands down Ed, finding the waistband of his pants. Fingers ran along the line of the pants. "Ed.." he tried again. There was a slow and unsteady nod.

Snap. The button to his pants came undone with the skillful hands of his boss being the reason why. Fullmetal could feel Roy's erection on his real leg, only making him blush an even brighter shade of red. _I wonder what he thinks of me. Am I the real reason why he is here?_ All thoughts vanished as pants and boxers were slid off in one fell swoop.

Realizing that sitting on his legs was not the proper way to remove pants the Flame Alchemist stood and finished by taking off the boots and socks hindering the pace. Having all of his own clothes on would not help any so he began to strip as the older Elric watched. Edward had proped himself upon his elbows, almost as if he were amazed by another male form. Tall and slender with almost as if, the perfect amount of muscle. Every line and contour looked almost edible to him. When there was nothing left but boxers the dark man laid down next to his compainon.

It was the bait. Roy knew Ed was curious and Ed knew that himself, that's why it didn't take very long for Roy to feel soft hands oh his hips. Tentativly inching closer to the elastic waistband. Feeling pressure on his hand he was tossed onto his back once again.

"Edward, I'm in control," Roy wispered into an ear. Without waiting for an anwser he proved his domaince by sitting up and moving downward towards the samller man's hips, he took him all into his mouth without problem or hesitation.

"Ahhhhhh!" Squeezing his golden orbs shut and shuddering in passion he threw his head backwards and moaned louder. Mustang kept aking him in and out of his mouth, causing more quakes of passion. Pleasure built and built as he tried bucking his hips. No use, Mustang had him pinned and must have been angry at the defiance because he removed his mouth from Ed's shaft.

Blinking back to reality only to lose it again when a hand grasped his penis he quivered and didn't even notice his legs being spread apart, the gap being filled by his Colonel and a wet finger probing his anus. Delving deeper, up to the knuckle, and then another finger... stretching... stretching.

So far gone into his own world it was no surprise when the sudden stinging of entrance caused him to shreik. No movement until the black haired man felt Ed relax. The pace was slow at first but sped up as desire and pleasure defeated pain. A spot that his superior kept hitting supplied endless cries. Over and over Ed cried out. Asking, then pleading, for more.

"M..M...More, OHH," the blonde boy yelped. The friction between the two hot and sticky bodies propelled Ed to the final stoke. His body seized under his lover and his back arched higher and higher as Roy pushed in his last thrusts.

"Ed..."

The next morning, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, found a reason to look up at the sky.

---------

Afterthought? I need a shower.


	3. shaving cream

I was in the middle of writing another precipitation one shot when this came to me (because I infact, smell of shaving cream). Enjoy P.S. I'm trying to branch out in my writing... so, no dialogue. I work on this almost every night (sorry, always when drunk) and still get nowhere. Blame everything on the booze (especially the holes, gramattical errors and rushed ending). 

Even after Mustang was gone, Edward held onto it. For him it was a rememberance of something wonderful, even if short lived.

That his hands, every morning they smelled of shaving cream. A lingering and dull smell, only noticible if held close to your face. Just subtle enough where you would have to close your eyes to capture it fully, as Ed did. Squeezing his eyelids shut and deeply inhaling the aroma as his lover cupped his face. The morning routine.

Roy always let Ed sleep in. Just watching the young man lay peacefully was enough to make it all seem worth while. The normally hard face put to ease by the dawn's light. His face seemed so much softer at this hour, almost as if it didn't fit that the boy had an arm and leg made of cold, hard steel. After The Flame Alchemist had cleaned up and put on clothing he would then rouse the sleeping prodigy. Placing hiself next to a blonde head and shaking a flesh shoulder, he would ignore various curses and coo to Edward. Once he had finally gotten up Colonel Mustang would cup the boys face while and feel his lover nuzzle into them and finally they would say goodbye with one soft kiss upon an unaged forehead.

Edward Elric always tried to hold onto the smell.

Then the day would wear on. Some days he would have to report to his Colonel, this always proved difficult. While being the same man, this Colonel was cold, tough, and so distant from the one who created warmth and shivers in his tight body. In Edward's eyes visiting this "Flame Alchemist" was hard enough, especially the need to not show that he wanted so desperatley to sniff those hands. Hands that were the bringers of pleasure and the bearers of pain. Hands that caressed and killed. Appendages that had no real sent of their own, just the faint tingle of a product that was prepared every morning by the man that berated him in public but was oh so tender at home. Other days, however, he would not even leave the house. There was no reason to, Al was married with a home in Rizenbul. Winry was even expecting a child. So the older Elric sat in bed with the smell of his tasia for hs only company.

Nights would wear on also. Only in a different way. Never actually lasting long enough for either. An endless night would be perfect. To not have to fall alseep and worry about paperwork or missions. An endless night.

No matter what Ed wanted he got the same. The same relief when Roy walked through the door, only to meet him mid-hallway and watch his lover stop. Staring with the same relieved look as if they both expected the other to not show, to not be safe or alive. After the stare Roy would charge the smaller man, pressing him into a wall. Though his actions would be rough the first kiss would be soft and gentle. Tender as they grew ever so slightly with passion, down the jaw and behind the ear. Stopping only to suck on a pressure point and then gracefully moving down the neck to the collar bone where nibbles were placed amist moaning. Slowly they would back down and head for the bedroom, already panting of course.

The only room the two were ever in at the same time (besides Mustang's office), the room where secrets and screams were kept. They entered this very room holding hands, a blush gently sweeping The Fullmetal Alchemist's face, daring to outshine his golden eyes. Roy lead him to the bed and laid him back gently. Kissing the shorter man once more he began to creep his hands down his sides and slowly lifted up Ed's dark shirt. Pulling it off his head with a new sense of seduction. Tracing kisses down his jaw, neck and collarbone. Down, down, down he paused only to roll a nipple between his upper teeth and lower lip.

Ed didn't know how, he just knew that the Colonel made him moan. Moans that varied loud to soft, originating from various locations. It seemed to be a game for him, a game to see what made Ed cry out the loudest. This just so happened to be the spot. The perfectly nestled crevice on his hip. Throwing his hands into the bush of black hair below him, he urged the elder man on.

Taking within his mouth an anticipating boy, Roy skillfully dragged his tounge around the head and back down a shaft. Grunts of approval spread brazenly throught the room extinguishing the silence. Once his mate's breathing became strained and his back began to arch he removed his mouth and took it as time to continue withother activities.

Scooting a pillow underneath Fullmetal's bottom, The Flame then leaned forward to steal a kiss, laying himself ontop of the shakey (it never got easier, everytime felt like the first time) youth creating a pleasurable collision. Sender hands ran up and down a tiny, panting body. Grinding hips intensed gratification. Sliding a finger into the youth's mouth to create moisture, he then took those fingers and began to stretch the muscles of Edward's anus. Once prepared he entered and waited for enough relaxation to continue.

Pumping, in and out in and out, Listening to his mate yelp in pleasure mixed with pain. Breathing deep and roughly, almost as if another another breath would never come. Mustang drove himself deeper and deeper within the Elric.

Then it happened. He was going to explode. Sensations mounted and once he felt the blonde loose himself in a sticky mess he lost it too, in one foul and deep thrust he let loose, spilling his seed inside. Panting, he collapsed and kissed the neck of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Tomorrow, the smell of shaving cream would linger on, too.


	4. Never let the fear

urgh, listen... please review nearly 1200 hits and only 9 reviews drives me crazy!

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (but I can pretend in my head, right?)

One Shot #3 Hail. Eh, do me a favor and overlook that the main branch of the Central Library burned down, ok?

this is just a drabble and parings are implied, sorry for the change of pace, i'm very busy (college sucks!). My next might start like this and get DIRTY but this one just doesn't.

---

Have you ever been caught outside in a hailstorm? If you have, you know it hurts.

It had come so suddenly that the short distance between the dormitory and Central's First Library branch didn't offer enough time to duck for cover. It was enough to put lumps on your head without notice. Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist jumped into a run once he heard the ting from a ball of ice (which he swore was bigger than his fist) hitting his auto mail. Silently cursing he lunged himself through the door causing a ruckus that made every head within earshot turn. Pointing outside through the still open door every head turned back to work.

By now all the librarians knew the small blonde and let him pass without question. They all knew what getting on his nerves could do. Heavy flailing and screaming was the last thing anyone wanted to deal with, especially since Alphonse, Ed's little brother, wasn't trailing behind to save them.

Tromping off and into the basic alchemy section Ed looked around angrily for Colonel Mustang. Never the one to hold his tounge Ed spat, "Stupid Colonel, he's not even here. No one is here." It had been true, State Alchemists hardly go into that section. It was all the way in the back and most alchemists just go to their specialty areas (plant, water, etc..). Why the Taisa had to arrange a meeting there was angering him.

"Edward, I'm right here. Never would I thought I wouldn't be tall enough to see!" It had been true, the raven haired man was just an arms length away.

So heavily perplexed at the use of his first name and not the given 'Fullmetal' the elder Elric completley missed the short joke. Almost as if he didn't hear it. He just stood there, his feet were rooted to the ground but shoulders had begun to sway a little. This funny action continued. He finally did snap out of it but only because Roy Mustang had begun shaking him. After asking why he had to meet his higher ranking officer Roy just let his mouth tug upwards a little, almost not even enough to be noticible, and pointed to one solitary book on the wooden table.

This book had stuck out. Not because it's light cover contrasted against the deep stained brown of the tabletop, but maybe because it didn't have anything to do with Alchemy. "What the hell is this Mustang?" Ed had tried to pry an answer but there was no use. Roy stayed quiet, too quiet to make this any easier. Flipping through the pages, it had become very clear very soon that this book had no code. There was nothing about alchemy. "MUSTANG, JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Slamming his fist down then rubbing his temples to avoid headache. He finally settled on the fact that his Colonel was not going to tell him anything. Sitting down he read out loud "It ain't the Heat; it's the Humility...".

"I trust you can read in silence, Edward." It had been only seconds that Edward had been sitting down, however it had proved long enough for the Flame Alchemist to stand directly behind Ed and place both hands on his shoulders. Edward had begun to tense up, finally he eased when Colonel Mustang let go.

It had been a flash and then he was gone, Ed looked around to find him but it was over. He settled down and began to read.

Not excessive in length at all, Ed decided to read it in one shot, he had too many books out as it was already.This book, which by it's cover seemed to be more than wordy trash, contained a life lesson. A simple lesson that if you weren't keen enough to grasp was simply placed on the last pasge as 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'. However, these final words were conceled under a paper from Roy Mustang himself.

Edward stood and headed for the door, ponytail swaying.

i>Roy Mustang

117 Berger Road

Central /i>

---

The title of the book "It ain't the heat; it's the humility" is a yogi berra quote. I know it doesn't fit but I just couldn't resist.

And "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game" well, that's from A Cinderella Story.

hrm, sorry for switching tenses. and remember, PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
